A Step Away From Love
by audreylovebird7
Summary: Emma Stone And Andrew Garfield story- When Andre and Emma meet on the set of The Amazing Spiderman, it's instant chemistry. And they sense it. When Andrew makes a move, how will Emma react? The story is better then the summary, :D Haha!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emma's POV

I showed up for auditions for The Amazing Spiderman on time. That wasn't like me, but the movie just really... excited me, I guess. I mean, all of the movie was just different then the other hollywood movies now a days... it had the action, but it could also make you cry and laugh at times... I dunno, really, what it was, but it was there.

Anna, my agent, was sitting next to me in the car we where taking to the auditions. "Emma, are you sure you're prepared for your audition? This could be your big break."

"No! I'm not prepared!" I say loudly.

"What? Emma, come on! How late did you stay up last night? What happened, Emma, tell me now!" Anna is in a state of panic, shouting so loud the driver almost recked the car.

"I'm kidding," I say hastily, grinning a bit. Works every time

"Oh, my God, Emma, this is business! You can't keep doing that crap to me when I'm trying to hook you up with a job!"

"Right, right," I say, nodding, not paying much attention to her rant.

She continues to speak, but I'm not listening. I have my game face on, and I'm going through all my acting warm-ups in my mind. My naturally blonde hair is dyed red and carelessly pulled into a high ponytail, and I'm wearing no makeup. My usual jeans and flats are replaced with sweat pants and a tee. Cute. In my defense, there was absolutely no time to get ready this morning. It was just bang-bang-bang get in the car. While I'm waiting for my audition, maybe I'll change into something a bit more suitable. Anna always has a spare outfit, whereas I... lets just say I don't put a whole lot of thought into my wardrobe. Well, I do like my scarves now and then, that I'll admit.

The van pulls up to a big, old building in down town Manhattan, I say a quick "Thanks," To the driver, and me and Anna run to the building before being spotted by any desperate paparazzi.

Inside the building, I head to the toilets. I don't want to look like a slob when I'm trying to get a movie that will make or break my career.

I change into skinny jeans, a green shirt with a hoodie, and converse Anna had in her bag for me. I dab on some foundation and concealer, some white eyeshadow, and draw a cat eye with my eyeliner. I add a dab of chap stick and head out to the waiting room.

I place myself in an empty seat next to Anna, and look around the room. I spot a few more celebrities; Leven Rambin and Anna Sophia Robb where sitting not too far from me. In the next section, auditioning for the role of Spiderman himself, I spot Josh Hutcherson.

I feel a large cold hand on my shoulder, and I spin around instantly, and gaze in to gorgeous dark brown eye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Emma's POV

I showed up for auditions for The Amazing Spiderman on time. That wasn't like me, but the movie just really... excited me, I guess. I mean, all of the movie was just different then the other hollywood movies now a days... it had the action, but it could also make you cry and laugh at times... I dunno, really, what it was, but it was there.

Anna, my agent, was sitting next to me in the car we where taking to the auditions. "Emma, are you sure you're prepared for your audition? This could be your big break."

"No! I'm not prepared!" I say loudly.

"What? Emma, come on! How late did you stay up last night? What happened, Emma, tell me now!" Anna is in a state of panic, shouting so loud the driver almost recked the car.

"I'm kidding," I say hastily, grinning a bit. Works every time

"Oh, my God, Emma, this is business! You can't keep doing that crap to me when I'm trying to hook you up with a job!"

"Right, right," I say, nodding, not paying much attention to her rant.

She continues to speak, but I'm not listening. I have my game face on, and I'm going through all my acting warm-ups in my mind. My naturally blonde hair is dyed red and carelessly pulled into a high ponytail, and I'm wearing no makeup. My usual jeans and flats are replaced with sweat pants and a tee. Cute. In my defense, there was absolutely no time to get ready this morning. It was just bang-bang-bang get in the car. While I'm waiting for my audition, maybe I'll change into something a bit more suitable. Anna always has a spare outfit, whereas I... lets just say I don't put a whole lot of thought into my wardrobe. Well, I do like my scarves now and then, that I'll admit.

The van pulls up to a big, old building in down town Manhattan, I say a quick "Thanks," To the driver, and me and Anna run to the building before being spotted by any desperate paparazzi.

Inside the building, I head to the toilets. I don't want to look like a slob when I'm trying to get a movie that will make or break my career.

I change into skinny jeans, a green shirt with a hoodie, and converse Anna had in her bag for me. I dab on some foundation and concealer, some white eyeshadow, and draw a cat eye with my eyeliner. I add a dab of chap stick and head out to the waiting room.

I place myself in an empty seat next to Anna, and look around the room. I spot a few more celebrities; Leven Rambin and Anna Sophia Robb where sitting not too far from me. In the next section, auditioning for the role of Spiderman himself, I spot Josh Hutcherson.

I feel a large cold hand on my shoulder, and I spin around instantly, and gaze in to gorgeous dark brown eye


End file.
